Such driving mechanisms are described in the German patent application P 26 22 438.4 of May 20, 1976.
Therein a motor is rigidly connected to the driving pinion, a single toothed intermediate wheel is provided which is in continuous engagement with the pinion, which is mounted for limited movement in its plane on a circular path around the motor shaft and in the two end positions meshes with a respective one of the gear wheels of the winding plates. In this case the intermediate wheel is preferably decelerated in such a manner that after reversal of the motor its construction permits it to be displaced initially in a substantially translatory manner as far as stand-still engagement with one of the gear wheels of the winding plates. The known construction has stood the test excellently.